Never Been Happier To See You
by Sunlightego
Summary: I've never been happier to see you, hold you or kiss you. - My entry for Peddie one-shot week.


"I never want to see you again!" Patricia had yelled before getting in a taxi to the airport.

A few days later both Patricia and Eddie were miserable over their break-up. They both had said things that they didn't mean and so they over reacted. Their respective mobile phones beeped, signalling a new text message, both hoping that it was from each other, but sadly it was not. Instead, it was a text message from the school's administration, which read:

_This year the school will be celebrating its hundred years from its opening. To commemorate this wonderful event, a formal ball is being organised, to which you are cordially invited to. All guests must wear a Venetian mask and keep it on all night long. See you there!_

Neither Patricia nor Eddie wanted to go… everyone knows that dances, especially formal balls, are not _their _thing. Eddie was being forced to go by his father, the school's current headmaster. Mr. Sweet unaware of Eddie's and Patricia's breakup, told Eddie to bring Patricia as well, to which Eddie replied "I'll meet her there."

Eddie did not know what Patricia was going to wear to the ball, and neither did Patricia know what _he_ was going to wear. It was going to be harder to find each other with the masks and everything, not that they wanted to find each other.

* * *

The day of the formal anniversary ball soon arrived with neither Eddie nor Patricia wanting to go, but were forced to do so by Piper and Mr. Sweet.

Eddie decided to play it safe and wear a black tux, midnight blue undershirt and a black tie. His hair was gelled up; the way Patricia liked it when they were dating. She even admitted that he looked hot with his hair like that once. He was also wearing a black mask with silver lining.

On the other hand, Patricia was wearing a stunning, black silky chiffon dress and an elegant diamond studded black ankle boots. Her reddish-brown hair was styled into an elegant bun with two loose curls hanging in the front. She also wore a pair of fake diamond stud earrings and her normal make-up. Her mask was also black with silver lining but it had a black feather on the side with a little bow on it. This outfit was not something Patricia would normally wear, obviously, but tonight, she looked amazingly breath taking in it.

While getting a drink, Eddie noticed a cute girl in a beautiful black chiffon dress and soon found himself checking her out. Patricia noticed him looking at him not, not even recognising him as her ex, due to his mask. After ordering another drink, now with a drink in each hand, Eddie made his way over to the cute girl, aka his ex-girlfriend!

Dances were not Patricia's thing and neither were balls, but like Mr. Sweet forced his son, Piper forced her sister. When Piper had found out that there was to be a ball, she wanted Patricia to go and have fun. Piper chose Patricia's outfit, and for once, the latter didn't object to it because she liked the colour.

The British red-head did not like dancing, so she stood awkwardly on the side watching other people have fun. That was until she noticed a cute blonde-brunette boy her age checking her out and he was coming towards her with a drink in each hand.

"Drink?" the boy asked her as he handed her a drink.

"Thanks."

"Why aren't you dancing?" he said after a moment of silence between them.

"I don't dance." She replied.

"Why?" he asked her again.

"What is this? Question-me-day? Sorry but I did not get the memo." She answered sarcastically.

"My! What an attitude you have! I like it!" he teased, hesitating whether he should say more or not. "My ex used to have an attitude just like yours and I loved her wit."

"Why did she break up with you? What did you do?" she asked him without a second thought. She was never the one to think before speaking, but always vice-versa.

"I don't really like to share my story with strangers. Besides, why do you assume that _I_ did something?" he replied. "Is it wrong that I still love her?" he asked her quietly.

"Don't ask me. I'm bad at giving other people relationship advice. I'm not the relationship kind of girl." She said, admitting to a stranger one of her most vulnerable sides.

"But you're beautiful! Why are you not in a relationship? Any guy would be lucky to have you, even I know that, and we just met!" the blonde said to the now blushing girl beside him.

"I just came out of a relationship a few weeks ago." She replied quietly. She did not want to break up with Eddie. They were just having another argument and this time, in the heat of the moment, she broke up with him, and she regretted it more than everything.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"Eddie began to apologise but was cut off mid-sentence by Patricia. "Don't worry, it's fine. I-I miss him more than I thought I would."

"Can you tell me more about him?" he asked her gently before taking a sip of his drink trying to appear casual, and _not_ eager to know her story.

"Why should I tell you when you didn't tell me?" she replied in a loud defensive voice.

"Touché. I'll tell you and you tell me, deal?" he said extending his right hand for her to shake.

"Deal." She said looking into his warm brown eyes while shaking his hand. There was something familiar about him, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Also, when their hands touched, there was a spark which used to be present when they were dating.

"My ex-girlfriend was awesome," he said, "she was mean but sweet once you get to know her better. She loved her friends, and me of course!" he said cockily, trying to act cool about their break up but wasn't doing such a great job at it. "She was the best girlfriend I ever had. Now I miss her, but I know she won't take me back though I can always dream about it."

She notices that he did not expose too much about his ex, but there was something different about him when he was talking about her: He was still in love with her and he wasn't lying when he said that. "Your turn!" he said snapping her out of her trance.

"Well, how should I start this? I didn't like him at first, in fact I hated him, but he did not give up on me. He wanted me as much as I secretly wanted him. I am not the girl to expose her feelings. I never even told him that I love him before we broke up. And now I regret it: not telling him how I felt and breaking up with him. I miss him." She explained sadly.

Something clicked and felt right when they were standing next to each other telling each other about their respective exs whom they still love. They were not yet aware that they were talking about each other to each other!

"Hey, don't cry, it's okay!" the blonde said trying to soothe her. "Why don't we dance to take our minds off things?" he suggested and surprisingly, she agreed. She didn't know who he is just yet, and weirdly she still trusted him – a rarity for her to trust a stranger.

Just to their luck, a slow song came on as they swayed in the middle of the ballroom.

All night long, Eddie and Patricia never left each other's side. Something felt right when they were next to each other and they did not mind it. Eddie wished that Patricia was next to him and Patricia wished that Eddie was next to her. However, they did not realise that they didn't need to wish that as they were closer to each other than they thought.

"Let's go outside and take off our masks there. I'm not used to having masks against my face for such long time." He said taking her hand into his.

"I have a feeling that this is not the first time I've talked to you or seen you." Eddie said after they sat down on a bench in the moonlit garden.

"It's possible. We go to the same school, but you're right. I have that feeling too, and it's not a bad one either." She replied.

"Remove our own mask on three?" he asked eager to know who she is.

"One… Two… Three." They said simultaneously.

"Eddie?!"

"Patricia?!"

They hugged each other tight, grateful that they got to see each other before school started. The never wanted to let go of each other. They knew that they were going to see each other at school next semester and at Anubis House as well, but it would have been difficult for their housemates to accept that they were no longer together. Thankfully, now that was no longer a problem.

They let go of each other a little bit and leaned in to kiss one of their most passionate kisses ever. After their kiss, they both whispered "I missed you."

After like another couple of minutes embracing each other like they have not seen each other in a million years, Eddie said "I've never been happier to see you, hold you, or kiss you. No wonder it felt right all night long."

Normally they weren't the couple that showed much PDA, only the occasional hand-holding, but today was a different day. Glad to be in each other's arms once again, they didn't care who saw their affection.

"What do you say Yacker, want to give us another shot?" Eddie asked her with a smile.

"Yes. This time I'm not going to break up with you. I really missed you." Patricia replied hugging him tightly.

"I really missed you too. I guess it's true what they say that absence makes the heart grow fonder, but all that matters now is that we've got each other once again." He said softly before kissing her once again.

* * *

Ever since that day, Patricia and Eddie had become inseparable and much softer with each other than they used to be when they first dated each other. Their friends do not know that they broke up between semesters so they do not know why the sudden change of act, yet they do not question it. At least now there is much more peace and quiet at Anubis House, as Eddie and Patricia rarely fight. Eddie and Patricia were more than happy together, and that is all that matters because in the long run they were always there for each other.

* * *

Outfit links are on my profile. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
